Talk:Whitebeard Pirates
Whitebeard tattoo Under the "Pirate Flag" heading the following thing is mentioned: "Whitebeard's flag is that of a standard Jolly Roger with a large mustache and a cross behind it. This is also tattooed onto the backs of high-ranking officials in the crew, like Ace." Is it really true that high ranked whitebeard pirates have the mark tattooed? I thought that it was just an Ace thing. Does anyone know for sure? Realdraickin :Psst sign your name! :It should read they all bare it, not have it tattooed on them really. One-Winged Hawk 20:16, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, totally my bad about the name, im sleepy that's all... :/ Realdraickin Allies Haha in one of the allies, theres this old woman. When i saw her, i thought she was Lola's mum. :L--Legendary857 00:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Possible, but it's just speculation for now. Besides, this isn't a forum, it's not the place that kind of discussion. ::Kaizoku-Hime 00:14, 2 August 2009 (UTC) There are more pictures of Whitebeard's allies, in 559 page 08, and in 553 pages 12-13. There's also a big picture of most of the commanders in 553 pages 08-09. Do you think they would be fine uploaded in this page? Does anyone else notice sort of an animal/zoo theme with whitebeards's allies? I mean there's an alligator, a bull, a giraffe, a panda, an octopus, and an elephant. Look at the figureheads. http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/551/12-13/ Should it be mentioned in the article?--DancePowderer 02:35, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that too, but i'm confused about the walruss and the octopus, i think the octopus is a fishman with an octopus-buddy on his head, and the walruss as a devil fruit. Anyways, About that old hag, I also thought about it, but what i thought about the most was this guy who looked like Franky except those cyborg-things, the page were we saw all these commanders jump out of the boat, in a square next to that giant one. I also saw another guy in that picture were they jumped off the boat, who looked like brook. Hard to explain... Ruffy04 Oh yeah, should we add the giraffe guy? --Horogium4 Power Up until now, we knew the Whitebeard Pirates to be quite fearsome, but since we couldnt really measure their strength whith anything, we had no Idea how very powerful they are. Since this chapter however, where we see them fight Aokiji and Kizaru (wich both were a devastating force against the Straw hat Pirates) as well as Mihawk, there is no doubt that it may very well be the strongest known Pirate Crew... (I just read the new chapter and I am amazed at how much they would whip the Straw Hat Crew's behinds) Ninjason 22:21, 6 August 2009 (UTC) 1) This isn't a forum. 2) You're forgetting about Shanks' crew. Drunk Samurai 22:27, 6 August 2009 (UTC)bea I was just thinking about the crew structure, if there are 16 divisions, each with one hundred members, do we know if that 1600 includes the division commanders and Whitebeard himself? If it doesn't then wouldn't that mean there are really 1617 members of the Whitebeard Pirates?--DancePowderer 02:56, October 25, 2009 (UTC) other WB pirates hi, i've seen a lot of pirates in the fight and i was wondering why they havent been put in the box as characters because there are characters without names just wondering Rhysno1 22:32, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hey can someone make character boxes with ????? for those other new allies shown in Ch. 559? Hey can someone make character boxes with ????? for those other new allies shown in Ch. 559? :Hang your horses up, give us a chance. P.s. sign your posts with ~~~~ please, it is the polite thing to do. One-Winged Hawk 08:50, October 21, 2009 (UTC) As shown in 553, pages 08-09, and 566 last page, one commander is left: the one with long hair and a living flail. Hello. A new Whitebeard ally has been shown: the big one at the right in page 06-07 of chapter 570, also in 02-03 of chapter 572, and in 12 of chapter 575. Could anybody upload the picture? Aoshi shigamori 23:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Note: There are 16 commanders here, that means either we've found all of them now or theres a few mistakes in there. That means anymore that appear that are also "commanders" will have to be seond thought upon. One-Winged Hawk 09:34, December 3, 2009 (UTC) More informations about caracters in wikipédia. I don't wanna change the page because i think it may have some problems of grammar because english it's not my native language. You could find more informations about Whitebeard crew in Wikipedia french page : http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbe_Blanche_(One_Piece) Giant Whitebeard Pirate's Name Revealed Just thought I'd mention that the name of the giant, Indian-like Whitebeard pirate has been confirmed. In chapter 573 a member of Whitebeard's crew yells for a member named Blenheim (or something like that, I didn't go back and check) to carry Jozu who was frozen by Aokiji at the time. In chapter 574, when all the characters are showing their shocked reactions, you can see the giant division commander carrying Jozu on his back. So I think it's safe to say that's his name. Now we just need to find out what division he commands (of course, along with all the other unnamed division captains). 15:22, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Crew Information Reading the current crew information would give the impression that Buggy, Luffy and Jinbei are part of the Whitebeard Pirates. They are allies at the most and have gotten no formal invitation. In my opinion they should simply be removed from the crew information section. -Quberty Why? Why are some of the NW captain pictures in the template low-res? :Actually, viewing the file itself, low res isn't the problem, in fact those images have a high resolution against even the colour ones. Their raws, the image just isn't sharp black and white. In other words, the image hasn't been cleaned up until theres just two or so shades of grey. One-Winged Hawk 08:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) But it was "fine" a few weeks ago with the previous pictures...why the change? Sorry if I'm being nosy. :A bit of miscommication on my part to another user, but it doesn't matter overall. Its just a placeholder in the end until the anime catches up and I must confess I think I prefer it myself. Lets look at this way, grab a copy of the sharp scanalation and a copy of the RAW and study them for a while. While you've got a better image in the scan for site use, the raw is Oda's work as it was printed. One-Winged Hawk 10:58, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Remaining Commander Names Romanization issues aside, it appears that the latest SBS reveals the names of the unnamed commanders. http://forum.onemanga.com/showpost.php?p=3916647&postcount=155 Maybe they can now get their own separate pages? Izou's Gender How do we know that Izou is a male? The Pope 14:38, June 4, 2010 (UTC) *In the few panels he's been in, the cut of his outfit shows that he has a male chest. --YazzyDream 07:15, June 5, 2010 (UTC) "strength of 100 men" 百人力 hyakuninriki (Jinbei said) means "tremendous strength". Not "strength of 100 men". --Klobis 05:36, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Literal translation, it does. Yatanogarasu 06:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Since when literal translation is better than the translation ? If the context does not explicitely refers to 100, it should indeed be changed. Kdom 06:38, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hyaku=100, nin=person, and riki=power. But hyakuninriki is an idiom; not refers to 100. --Klobis 07:59, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, compare with this: "Rob Lucci is as strong as 500 soldiers" vs. "Rob Lucci killed 500 soldiers". Are the commanders really 100 men, or just a figure of speech now? Yatanogarasu 06:00, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Its just a figure of speech. See www.j-prep.com --Klobis 07:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) If you check at Cnet translation, you will see that he translated it like Klobis says. Maybe we should add that to the mystbuster translation issue part. Now it is on every commander page, so it has to be changed there too. Kdom 07:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) To me the topic is settled, so I will modify the correspondings pages tommorow evening (June 7 UTC+2) if nobody else disagree. Kdom 20:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Allies Are ivankov/inazuma/mr.3/etc going to be put on the allies page? do they really have to explicitly ally with WB thru some sort of monologue or dialogue to be deemed as allies? unsigned by 69.70.3.10 : Indeed the gallery is a bit strange, if we put Luffy and Buggy, I supose they should be to but I would rather suppress this two which are not really allies of Whitebeard. Now that the war is finished, their relation has stopped which is probably not the case for the others. Kdom 18:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Whitebeard Commanders inquiry Something has been nagging at me for a while ever since the SBS revealed the names of the remaining Whitebeard Pirates Division Commanders and I don't think this has ever been brought up yet, but if it has, then you may redirect me to said discussion and I'll see if it answers my question. How exactly do you guys know which name belonged to which Division commander? Ones like Curiel, Blenheim, and Atmos are obvious, but how exactly did you match up a name to a character? Basically, what I'm questioning is how you know that Blamenco is the guy with the hammerspace pockets or that Fossa is the guy with the flaming katana or that Izou is the Okama, etc. etc. I didn't see any pictures included in that SBS from Oda, so unless there was some other information that was left out, how are we certain that each one is matched up with the correct name? Subrosian 13:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :On the actual SBS page the names were written over the images of the characters. YazzyDream 14:14, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up for me in such a timely fashion. :P Subrosian 14:20, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Captain Why does it say he made marco captain before his death when he didnt, also i read the chapter where the citation is and it did not say that at all It doesn't. Also, sign your name with ~~~~ so we know who is leaving the message. It's common courtesy. Subrosian 18:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I corrected it, but I don't understand where my edit on this section went to... Kdom 18:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC) What are the names of all of the Whitebeard Pirates allies? And what are the personalities of all the Whitebeard Pirates allies? What are the name of the Whitebeard Pirates, allies? As well as what are the personalities of all the Whitebeard Pirates, allies the New World pirates? Thekindwellmeaningone 02:40, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, we only know the names of some of the allies: Oars Jr., Whitey Bay, Doma, Makugai, Squard, and the Decalvan brothers. The little we know about their personalities are on their respective pages. The same goes for the division commanders. As for the Whitebeard pirates, the only ones beside the division commanders who have been introduced are the former subordinate Blackbeard and one of the nurses tending to Whitebeard. Other than that, we don't know any names of the people under each division commander. The only ones who've had any speaking role are the guys Atmos attacked while under doflamingo's control. We'll put the info on the right pages once it becomes available.DancePowderer 03:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Just a quick correction. It's Squad or Squardo not Squard. SeaTerror 07:33, September 6, 2010 (UTC) That's fine, by me. That Is ok, by me. Thekindwellmeaningone 19:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Is anyone going to update the Whitebeard Pirates Commanders jumping into the fray? Is someone going to update the whitebeard Pirates Commanders heading into battle picture? Thekindwellmeaningone 21:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC)